1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for climbing upright columnar members such as trees, poles and like. More particularly, this invention relates to tree climbing apparatus including a pair of climbing members that are attachable to the feet of a user.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
A variety of climbing apparatus are known that assist a person in climbing a tree or a pole. Hunters frequently use such apparatus to obtain an adequate elevation in a tree to thereby establish a perch where they wait for the passage of unsuspecting game below.
Exemplary tree climbing apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,316,526 and 4,331,216. Such tree climbing apparatus comprise an upper frame member and a lower frame member. The upper frame member includes a gripping means that engages against the side of the tree opposite the user and further includes a movable platform which is spaced from the tree to accommodate the body of the user in a sitting position. The lower frame member is similarly formed to support both feet of the user. By shifting his weight between the movable platforms, the user may alternately move the platforms until he reaches a desired elevation.
This type of tree climbing apparatus is typically relatively large in size and is thus relatively heavy and difficult to carry. Furthermore, when in use, this type of tree climbing apparatus may be blocked by limbs that extend from the trunk of the tree, thus limiting the elevation to which the user may attain and limiting the number of trees that may be climbed. Additionally, the gripping means of such apparatus typically include spike-like members or teeth that wedge into the sides of the tree. The tree thereby becomes damaged and scarred.
Another type of tree climbing apparatus includes a pair of climbing members that are attachable to the feet of a user. One exemplary apparatus of this type is known as "The Hook" stand, available from Amacker International of Delhi, La. Each climbing member includes a platform securable to one foot of the user and a bar or hook that extends behind the tree. Using this type of apparatus, the user can climb the tree using a motion similar to that employed when climbing stairs. The user may "step" over and around limbs that extend from the tree, thus allowing the user to climb to a higher elevation in the tree. This type of tree climbing apparatus is typically more compact and lighter than other commercially available tree climbing apparatus.
Unfortunately, tree climbing apparatus such as "The Hook" may be associated with several drawbacks. Such stands may be prone to losing their grip to the tree, thus posing a serious hazard. To alleviate this problem, some such apparatus include a set up teeth or spikes mounted to each foot platform that wedge into the tree. The tree thereby becomes scarred and damaged when the apparatus is used.